


【丹你】秘密恋爱

by tuzi



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuzi/pseuds/tuzi





	【丹你】秘密恋爱

你作为姜教授的实验助理上课时被突然叫走都不是一天两天的事了，反正你不上课也照样能取得优异的成绩，把这些时间拿来搞科研直研直博的几率也会更大一点

只是谁都不知道你和姜义建的关系不止于师生

明明从早上分开到现在才刚刚过了不到三个小时，可是姜教授还是在你进来后锁上门就和你交换了一个深吻

“宝贝，我好想你”

啊，明明都是个有老婆的人了为什么还是这么幼稚粘人啊

没错，你确实跟姜教授有不可告人的关系，在男方有配偶的情况下跟他谈恋爱确实叫偷情吧？但是你知道姜丹尼尔跟他的配偶只是表面夫妻关系，他一点也不爱她

所以既然如此为什么你不能拥有这样一个优秀的男人？

你就知道姜丹尼尔突然喊你来实验室准没什么好事，果不其然你们的实验开始了没有半个小时他的大手就开始在你身上不安分了起来

“呀，尼尔...实验...”你表面上还担心着手中才刚刚开始的实验，实际上已经因为男人的大手掐着你的半边臀揉，身子早就软在了他怀里

“没关系的”他瞅了一眼圆底烧瓶里正咕噜咕噜冒着气泡的茶叶水，“把茶叶中的咖啡碱完全提取出来至少还要一个小时呢...”

见你还是不为所动，这人也丝毫没有放弃的意思，身下的性器已经半硬起顶在你的大腿内侧，嘴里却丝毫不对应的放软了语调求着“宝宝...小丹尼都已经3个多小时没看见你了”

你对姜丹尼尔的撒娇从来就没有一点办法，转身勾过他的脖子就把糖果送了上去

嗯，水蜜桃味的。是你早上从尼尔的公寓出来时在床头的软糖袋子里顺手牵羊的一颗，现在被他发现了

不过尝到糖的甜头好像并没有比他在你的底裤摸到一手濡湿更令他激动

你很明显的感受到抵着你的物什又粗硬了几分

小丹尼的规模本来就不小，平时穿着裤子你都有偷偷感叹过小丹尼的巨大，变得粗硬之后的规模更是可怖，你不舍得让他闷在里面难受，于是解开皮带扯下了早上你亲手为他穿上的内裤

你没帮他口过几次，因为他老是会心疼你而不舍得用力顶弄，也不知道是不是你天赋异禀，明明是尼尔带给你的第一次，可现在你的技术已经能让他控制不住自己的欲望了

看着你因为卖力的为他深喉而挤出的生理泪水而变得湿漉漉的眼睛，他只觉得一阵气血冲向头颅，抓住你的头发就摁着你的头死命的顶弄

喉管那里受得了这种抽插？你强忍着恶心干呕的感觉卖力的舔弄着，直到他在一阵颤抖中在你的口腔释放

你是故意的在他面前把口中的精液尽数吞了下去，顺道还清理了一下男人柱身上的残留，像是贪吃的小猫不放过盆食里最后的一分一毫的美味

当你在做这一切的时候尼尔只是猩红着眼望着自己的东西在你小嘴里进出，脖颈上和柱身上的青筋狰狞的暴露着其主人的难耐

于是在你咽下精液的下一秒，就被狠狠的堵上了唇，双峰也被两只火热的大手附上，不停的逗弄着你胸前的红缨，唇齿间口水交换的滋滋声昭示着这场性事的激烈

感受到小丹尼在你的私密处的坚硬触感，你穴口的汁水早就已经泛滥成灾，你难耐的向后蹭着，呻吟也开始在嘴边溢出，可是这人还是在你胸前卖力的工作着，红豆都被舔弄到红肿还没有放过

“姜教授...想...想要”你知道丹尼最爱你做爱时叫他姜教授了，其实你们差不了几岁，可是教授的称呼硬生生给这场性事戴上的乱伦的帽子

可是这人今天的耐性好像特别好，明明顶在你穴口前的小丹尼已经兴奋的跳动了好久，口里却还是不放过你

“想要？宝贝想要什么呀~说来给老师听听”

“唔...嗯...想要大肉棒！想要老师的大肉棒插进小穴....啊”

你发誓下一次绝对要对丹尼这种一声不吭就直插到底的行为表示抗议

虽然准备工作已经做的很充分了，可是小丹尼突如其来的侵犯还是让你的内壁撞的生疼，你发出的不满的闷哼也只会让下一次的进攻更加的激烈

做了这么多次，丹尼早就深谙你的敏感点，脖子是，胸前的红缨是，下面的东西也像长了眼睛一样死命的往敏感地处磨

认真的男人最帅这句话不是没有道理的，每次你们做爱的时候你的心脏都会为了这个在你身上认真开发的男人疯狂跳动。明明上身还是衣装革领，下身却一丝不挂的卖力操干着你

这个男人真是该死的性感

反正他当初和那个女人结婚也不过是父母之命，他根本都不爱她，结婚多年两人见面的时间少之又少，他都没有碰过她

而你第一次看到姜教授后就喜欢上了这个男人，矜持了几天后却被他借着实验助理的理由拉到实验室表白拥抱接吻做爱，一气呵成

他说他很早就注意到你了，他说他有老婆但是不碍事，他说他等你毕业他就离婚然后娶你

......

你已经不知道在这个男人的攻势下高潮多少次了，你们相连的地方沾满了两人的爱液，你虽然已经累到不行但还是努力配合着他扭动着腰肢

在你刻意的收紧内壁下丹尼尔险些精关失守，回过神来深吸一口气又开始了下一轮进攻

你不知道这场原本只是说你给他口出来就结束的性事到底什么时候结束的，你只知道在他和你十指相扣，用嘴堵住你最后的呻吟，然后一股脑把精液射入你的体内时，你最开始煮的茶叶早就传来一阵阵焦糊的味道

啊，完蛋，实验又一次失败了呢


End file.
